My Oldest Friend
by MadameMarmota
Summary: Rose é obrigada a se lembrar de todo o seu passado com seu antigo amigo Scorpius Malfoy, enquanto tem que lidar com as consequências que isso traz à sua vida. (U/A)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"Você sabe que sinto sua falta na minha vida. _

_Eu meio que acho que percebi que eu estava apenas olhando para mim, e__m vez de te dar a ajuda que você precisou."_

A garota do cabelo ruivo ondulado conferiu se seu computador estava desligado e se todos seus pertences estavam na sua bolsa, levantou-se da sua mesa e despediu-se dos seus colegas de trabalho.

- Tchau, gente. - ela falou acenando com a mão. - Até amanhã!

- Tchau, Rose. - seus colegas responderam. - Bom descanso!

Rose Weasley sorriu e segui adiante, parando em sala no meio do caminho para esperar um amigo que ia embora com ela, Paul.

Enquanto esperavam o ônibus, conversavam sobre alguns assuntos da escola e do estágio, o ônibus geralmente atrasava uns 40 minutos.

- Acho que teremos que nos sentar separados, Rose. - Ralph falou quando subiu no ônibus e viu que todos os acentos de dois estavam ocupados por pelo menos uma pessoa. - Até mais tarde.

- Até! - Rose se despediu do amigo enquanto pagava a passagem.

Ia andar pelo corredor do ônibus para sentar mais ao fundo, mas sentiu alguém cutucando sua perna. Olhou para o lado e viu um moço loiro olhando para ela surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo animado.

- Rose? - ele perguntou, fazendo sinal para que ela sentasse ao lado dele.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, ficando assim do lado da janela.

- Scorpius! - ela por fim sorriu. - Quanto tempo!

- Não é? - ele falou animado. - Faz mais de um ano que não nos vemos, você sumiu. O quê andou fazendo? O que faz por aqui?

Rose mal podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, que estava de frente com a pessoa que mais marcara sua vida até então.

- Eu trabalho aqui na faculdade, faço estágio. - ela resolveu dar continuidade na conversa. - E você? Nunca o vi por aqui.

- Eu estudo aqui. - Scorpius esticou a mão para tampar a claridade que irritava seus olhos claros. - Mas não costumo pegar esse ônibus, é que hoje saí mais cedo por ser período de provas.

- Entendi... - Rose procurava por qualquer assunto que não os deixasse em silêncio. - E está gostando do curso?

- Estou. - ele falou sorrindo. - Estou fazendo publicidade e propaganda. Você sabe que eu queria isso desde o colegial.

- Eu me lembro. - ela se recordou rapidamente da época em que ainda andavam juntos. - Se não me engano você queria isso desde o fundamental.

- Verdade! - ele se mexeu para pegar o celular que estava no bolso da bermuda. - Grava o seu número aqui. Faz tempo que não te vejo, senti sua falta. Deveríamos marcar de sair.

Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça de Rose, ela mal conseguia lembrar do número do seu telefone para gravar no celular do seu antigo amigo.

- Você ainda mora perto de casa? - ele perguntou retornando o celular ao bolso. - Não a vejo pelo bairro há tempos.

- Moro sim, só estou meio corrida esses dias. - ela daria qualquer coisa para poder sair daquele ônibus. - E talvez nossos horário não batem.

- Você vai descer no ponto da padaria? - Scorpius perguntou se levantando, já que o ônibus estava se aproximando.

- Vou. - ela falou se levantando e seguindo o loiro a sua frente.

- Sabe, Rose. - Scorpius falou enquanto eles caminhavam até suas casas. - Acho que ainda te ligo essa semana, tenho muita coisa pra te contar. Pensei que você tinha mudado.

- Tudo bem, pode marcar. - ela falou enquanto parou no meio do caminho. - Eu paro por aqui, Malfoy. Até mais.

Rose se despediu do loiro com um beijo no rosto.

- Até mais, Rose. - Scorpius abraçou ela. - Se cuida.

* * *

Mais tarde, no colégio, ela conversava com seu colega de sala e trabalho, Paul.

- Quem era aquele garoto com quem você falava no ônibus? - ele perguntou descontraído. - Dava pra ouvir sua risada lá do fundo do ônidus.

Rose riu, sua risada era realmente muito alta.

- É um amigo que não vejo há muito tempo. - ela respondeu, querendo esconder a identidade dele. - Por quê?

- Por nada. - o moreno deu de ombros. - Achei um clima de romance ali... Seu namorado não sente ciúmes não?

- Sente. - Rose declarou.

- E ele tem motivos? - Paul conhecia a amiga, sabia que estava lhe escondendo algo.

- Até então não. - ela escondeu o rosto. - Agora não sei mais.

- Rose... - Paul a olhou desconfiado. - Você não vai me dizer que aquele cara que conversava com você era o...

- Era. - Rose olhou para o amigo. - Scorpius Malfoy.

- Deuses... - o rapaz revirou os olhos. - Você ainda sente algo por ele?

- Não... Quer dizer, não sei. Não era pra eu sentir. Acho que não sinto nada.

- Olha... - Paul pegou a carteira e tirou um cartão. - Esse é o cartão da minha psicóloga.

- Paul, eu não..

- Não estou falando que está louca. - o amigo a interrompeu. - Só eu sei o quanto você sofreu nessa história. Não quero que sofra a mesma coisa. Eu vi o quanto você passou mal com tudo aquilo lhe aconteceu, por isso mudei de escola junto com você, não iria lhe deixar sozinha.

- E você não sabe o quanto lhe agradeço por isso. - ela falou o abraçando. - Você foi a ajuda mais inesperada que eu tive.

- Eu sei. - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo da amiga. - E não quero que passe pelas mesas coisas. Querendo ou não, vou marcar uma consulta com ela pra você. Amanhã mesmo, lhe mando um retorno.

- Paul, eu não quero.

- Por favor. - ele falou a afastando e fazendo com que olhasse nos seus olhos. - Faz isso por mim. E, principalmente, por você.

* * *

Paul havia marcado a psicóloga para a manhã seguinte, antes do trabalho de Rose. A garota estava na sala de espera folheando uma revista quando uma moça saiu de uma sala e chamou pelo seu nome.

- A Dr.ª Angela já vai lhe atender, senhorita. - a recepcionista falou fechando a porta.

Deixando Rose sozinha na sala da tal psicóloga, que observava os diversos livros na estante. Se perguntava se realmente a doutora havia lido todos eles.

- Rose Weasley? - uma senhora falou abrindo a porta. - Desculpa a demora.

A doutora deveria ter quase seus 50 anos, seu cabelo castanho estava um pouco grisalho, mas lhe dava um ar simpático.

- No que posso lhe ajudar? - ela perguntou fazendo que Rose sentava-se no divã.

- Eu não sei. - a ruiva deu de ombros. - Não sei por que estou aqui.

- Hm... - a doutora sentou-se com uma prancheta ao lado de Rose. - Quem falou para você vir?

- Meu melhor amigo, o Paul. - Rose respondeu. - Imagino que ele também tenha consultas com você.

- Ele teve. - a senhora sorriu. - Não precisa mais de minha ajuda, não por enquanto. Mas quanto a você, por que ele achou que você deveria vir aqui?

- Ele acha que posso sofrer por algo que já sofri. - ela não sabia o que responder. - Talvez ele ache que eu esteja confusa em relação as coisas do passado e do presente.

- E teria um causador?

- A volta de uma pessoa do passado na minha vida.

- Rose, querida. - a doutoria falou o mais amigável possível. - O que acha de contar essa história com essa pessoa desde o começo?

- Iria me ajudar? - Rose a olhou confusa.

- Contar em voz alta, para uma pessoa desconhecida, ajuda a clarear as coisas. - a doutora falava enquanto anotava qualquer coisa na prancheta.

E assim, Rose se viu obrigada a recordar tudo que fazia questão de esquecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Essa FIC é outra tentativa de uma história que tenho na cabeça há anos.

Me desculpem qualquer erro, espero que gostem.

Qualquer sugestão é só mandar.

O título e o trecho (que eu acho que vai ter tudo a ver com a história) lá em cima é da música **_My Oldest Friend - Andrew Belle_**.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_"Quando eu era jovem, muito mais jovem que hoje, eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém em nenhum sentido._

_E agora estes dias se foram, eu não sou uma pessoa assim tão segura."  
_

Rose fechou os olhos e tentou recordar da primeira conversa que tiveram. Ela não soube exatamente quando foi seu primeiro contato com Scorpius Malfoy, mas ele sempre foi muito presente na sua vida, ser o melhor amigo do seu primo James contribuiu muito para que ela o visse quase todos os finais de semana na infância.

Apesar disso, eles nunca foram de conversar muito, ainda mais depois que o tempo foi passando e ambos cresceram. O loiro ficou muito bonito quando atingiu seus 14 anos, passou a ganhar a atenção de todas as garotas da sua idade. Já Rose odiava a maneira que ele agia, sempre tão convencido e seguro de si.

A primeira lembrança que veio à sua mente foi de uma festa em comemoração as férias que teve na sua escola.

* * *

"A ruiva estava totalmente perdida e a única pessoa conhecida que ela viu foi Scorpius na árvore perto do ginásio, onde rolava o baile, rodeado de várias meninas. Ela respirou fundo e foi até ele.

- Scorpius? - ela o chamou. Ele olhou para ela confuso, talvez nem lembrasse quem era ela. - Você viu meu primo por aí?

Ele olhou mais confuso para ela, a garota revirou os olhos.

- Ela é a prima do James. - uma das garotas cochichou para o loiro.

O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas, como quem procurava a imagem da garota em suas lembranças e acabara de achar.

- Não vi não. - ele respondeu.

- Valeu! - Rose agradeceu rapidamente.

Virou de costas para o grupinho e balançou os braços, estava perdida. Foi ao caminho do ginásio e sentou-se no topo da arquibancada.

- Se perdeu do resto? - uma mão tocou seu ombro logo após ela sentar.

- Acho que sim. - Rose respondeu em seguida de muxoxo. - O que faz aqui?

- Achei injusto deixar você sozinha. - Scorpius respondeu rindo. Nem ele acreditava na sua resposta.

- Ah! - a garota revirou os olhos. - Lamento ter feito você sair do seu antro de sedução.

- Antro de sedução? - o rapaz virou para ela divertido. - O que quer dizer com isso?

- Aquelas meninas, elas... - Rose achou melhor deixar pela metade o que ia dizer. Abanou o ar, como um sinal para mudarem de assunto. - Esquece! Você não viu o James mesmo?

- A última vez que o vi ele estava com uma garota. - Scorpius deu de ombros. - Cadê os outros?

- Albus está, na teoria, com a namoradinha. - Rose falou com desgosto, lembrou-se da cena que vira um pouco antes de decidir procurar por James. - James... Achei que estaria com você.

- Mas e suas primas? - Scorpius perguntou enquanto procurava com o olhar qualquer cabeleira ruiva pelo salão.

- Hm... Meio que não sou muito fã das amigas delas. - Rose respondeu desgostosa. - Mas eu só queria falar com o James mesmo, antes de ir embora.

- Hm. - Scorpius não sabia o que falar para distrair a ruiva. - É muito importante?

O rapaz se virou para a ruiva e percebeu que ela estava apreensiva. Seus ombros estavam tensos, seus pés não paravam de batucar o chão, suas mãos agitadas e seu olhar nervoso.

- É. - ela falou como se tirasse uma bola dentro da sua garganta. - Eu considero muito importante.

- Quer falar pra mim? - o rapaz tentou. - Posso deixar o recado com o James e você pode ir embora.

- Ai... - a garota olhou para ele pedindo desculpas. - Eu não sei se devo. É meio sério.

- Pode falar pra mim, Weasley. - Scorpius assegurou. - Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, não vou sair por aí espalhando.

- Ok... Prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém a não ser o James. - a ruiva olhou para ele, o rapaz acenou. - Eu vi a namorada do Al com outro.

- Com outro? Como assim? - o rapaz perguntou confuso. - Onde?

- Eu não sei... Eu estava andando pelo colégio e vi ela beijando outro rapaz na pista de dança. - Rose falava muito rápido. - Mas eu não tinha certeza que era ela, mas depois ela veio falar pra mim. E pediu pra eu não falar pro meu primo.

- Nossa... - Scorpius falou chocado. - Que biscate!

- Demais! Olha, eu não vou conseguir ficar aqui por muito tempo. - ela falou se levantando. - Eu vou ligar para a minha mãe me buscar. Se você avistar o James, diga isso. Não fale pro Albus, por favor.

- Tudo bem, Weasley. - ele observou a garota se afastar e foi atrás dela. - Se quiser eu espero sua mãe com você, pra você não ficar sozinha. Quando ela chegar, eu vou atrás do seu primo, pode ser?

Ela assentiu grata e o rapaz esperou-a ir embora para seguir feito louco atrás de James Potter."

* * *

Naquela época Rose não imaginava o que viria a seguir. Hoje, ao contar e olhar para trás, se deu conta que foi naquele momento onde tudo começou. Foi onde seus conceitos sobre o garoto loiro e mimado mudaram, onde deu espaço para que ele se aproximasse e começassem uma grande amizade.

- Você contou para seu primo sobre a traição? - Ângela, a psicóloga perguntou.

- Contei para minha tia. - Rose respondeu. - Scorpius me avisou no dia seguinte que não conseguiu encontrar meu primo James na festa.

- Certo... Vocês estudavam juntos? - a mulher perguntou fitando Rose.

- Não. Nossas escolas eram da mesma rede, mas por termos um ano de diferença, ele estudava em um prédio e eu em outro. - Rose respondeu tranquila. - Mais pra frente, devido reformas nos prédios e tudo mais, ele passaria a estudar no mesmo prédio que eu.

- E imagino que isso mudou tudo. Ou não?

- Mudou.

- Para melhor ou para pior?

- Bom... - Rose olhou para a senhora a sua frente, Ângela pode perceber o brilho quase imperceptível nos olhos de Rose. – Apesar de tudo o que passei, foi o melhor ano da minha vida. Foi a época em que me senti mais completa.

- Você tinha muitos problemas naquela época?

- Vários. – Rose revirou os olhos rindo um pouco. – Eu achava que não me atingiam, mas de certa forma me prejudicaram. Quer que eu fale dos problemas?

- Prefiro que você me conte da maneira que fez agora. – Ângela falava rabiscando novamente na prancheta. – Contando sobre como conheceu Scorpius. Como foi quando ele passou a estudar na mesma escola que a sua?

- Estranho. – ela franziu a testa. – Mas, como eu disse, mudou tudo pra mim.

* * *

"Rose fechou o portão da sua casa com uma mão, com a outra segurava a coleira do cachorro que estava levando para passear na praça do bairro.

Quando chegou na praça foi praticamente obrigada a soltar o cachorro, que não parava de latir para poder ir atrás dos outros. Ela o soltou e ficou sentada em um banco observando o cão.

- Weasley? - um garoto chamou Rose, ela virou para o local de onde vinha a voz.

- Ah, oi Malfoy. - ela cumprimentou o loiro que se aproximava dela com um labrador a frente. - Também levando o cachorro pra passear?

- Cachorra. - ele corrigiu. - Está uma temperatura pra isso. Cadê o seu?

Rose apontou para um golden retriever bege que corria de um lado para o outro.

- Ele é muito bonito. Como é o nome?

- Cão. - Rose falou rindo. - Eu não tinha criatividade pra essas coisas. Acho que ainda não tenho. E a sua?

- Mel. - o garoto falou passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Por causa da cor, eu também não tinha tanta criatividade.

Scorpius também soltou a cachorra que ansiava para sair dali e correr pela grama.

- Esse ano vamos estudar no mesmo prédio, não? - Scorpius começou a puxar assunto.

- É o jeito né. Não dá pra entender essas mudanças que eles fazem. - a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Realmente... Os professores de lá são legais?

- Eu gosto dos meus, mas por você estar no colegial nossa grade é bem diferente.

- Ah... - Scorpius suspirou, era praticamente impossível puxar papo com Rose Weasley. - Animada pra estudar com todos os seus primos na mesma escola?

- Pra falar a verdade não vai fazer muita diferença. - ela abriu as mãos como se contasse alguma coisa. - Só o James, a Dominique, Lucy, Fred e... Acho que só eles vão mudar pro prédio. O resto já tá tudo lá.

- Só? - o loiro riu. - A família de vocês não acaba nunca.

- Ah! - Rose deu um pulinho. - E tem a Vicky e o Teddy que estão no último ano.

- Grande Victorie! - Scorpius suspirou e soltou um assovio após.

- Ah não! - Rose bateu com a mão na testa. - Até você?

- O que foi? - ele a olhou assustado.

- Nada. - a ruiva respondeu rindo. - Eu já estou indo, Malfoy.

- Ah, beleza. - o loiro se levantou para acompanhar a garota até o cachorro que ainda corria atrás dos outros cachorros. - Até amanhã, Weasley.

- Amanhã? - ela franziu a testa. - Por quê amanhã?

- As aulas voltam amanhã... - Scorpius a olhou confuso.

- Oh! Verdade, tinha me esquecido. - ela falou colocando a coleira no Cão. - Até, Malfoy.

Rose estava sentada em um banco do pátio com umas colegas de classe quando Scorpius, James e Fred cruzaram o portão do colégio, fazendo que todas as garotas olhassem para eles.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e riu, eles não mudavam."

* * *

**N/A:** Quero fazer capítulos maiores, mas quero ir com calma no começo. Espero postar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana.

Me desculpem qualquer erro.

Espero que goste :) Até a próxima!


End file.
